paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Warrior
"Death is deserved!" '' :- The Imperial Warrior motto Tactical Analysis * '''Just "senrin"': The sort of national pride brimming throughout the Empire of the Rising Sun means many stand among the ranks of the Imperial warriors. Imperial warriors' equipment is all mass-produced and they themselves are willing to fight without compensation, making them inexpensive to bring to battle. *'Burst Fire': Imperial warriors' burst-firing rifles are stronger than most conventional firearms, although not strong enough to cause heavy damage to armored targets. Their range is limited as well, so Imperial warriors cannot retaliate against enemy aircraft. *'Twenty-One Foot Rule': The blade of the Imperial warrior cannot remain activated indefinitely, but when it is energized, it lets the warrior inflict a lethal and quick blow upon most any enemy infantry unit on the receiving end. However, the blade is useless against armored vehicles and structures. *'Detrenching Tools': Imperial warriors are prepared to fight to the death against foes entrenched in garrisons. They are known to rush headlong into garrisoned structures, killing any foes inside even if it means sustaining lethal injuries in the process, all to gain a strategic advantage for the Empire. WWIII Operational History With each passing day, the Empire of the Rising Sun's ranks swell with deeply-devoted, well-trained warriors knowledgeable in marksmanship as well as the ancient art of the sword. While these frontline fighters' standard-issue weapons are quite impressive, truly their greatest strength is their unwavering devotion to their nation's ambitious goals. Much like how their ancestors, the samurai, perceived their duties to their lords, the Imperial Warriors of today fundamentally believe that to fight and die in service of the Emperor is the height of honour and duty -- in other words, the height of life. Imperial warriors are provided with fine equipment with which to do battle with their enemies. Their standard-issue uniforms provide a good compromise of protection against small-arms fire and other hazards while affording plenty of mobility. This is important because Imperial warriors are expected to be able to fight both at a range as well as in close quarters. Depending on the unit, the Imperial Warrior may or may not have a facemask, which protects from shrapnel, but also reduces visibility. Their primary weapon is a state-of-the-art carbine that fires superheated slugs, rather than conventional bullets, which cause deadly lacerations and burns in unarmoured targets. No shell casings or physical projectiles are left behind, making residues from these weapons untraceable, and reducing overall weight-of-equipment. These weapons are as yet unproven over the longer haul, though in practice they seem at least as viable as any modern rifle. Yet the most unlikely weapon in the Imperial warriors' arsenal has to be their close-combat swords, styled after the traditional Japanese katana. Contrary to earlier reports, these blades are not ceremonial in nature. Linked to each warrior's rifle's power supply, they can be ignited to become incredibly hot and, in effect, sharper than any steel. Imperial warriors have been known to charge their enemies full-on with these blades held high, cutting down any foes that come within striking distance. Some believe that the sword's power supply provides its bearer with the equivalent of a massive adrenaline rush (as if any more than usual is needed in the heat of battle), for Imperial warriors with activated blades seem to move even faster than usual until their sword's energy dissipates and slowly recharges. While the population of the Empire of the Rising Sun is but a fraction of that of Soviet Union and the Allied Nations, it seems as though a significant portion of Japan's young male population has been drafted into military service. Still more have willingly enlisted. Between this and the Empire's technological advantages, the Imperial warriors are at the very least comparable to the infantries of other world powers. While this is the lowest level of military servitude within the Empire of the Rising Sun, it is nonetheless considered a great honour within Imperial society, and those who survive battlefield encounters (many do not) often are promoted into positions of greater power and responsibility. Post-War Operational History After it was found out that Soviet snipers easily picked out the bright colors of the Imperial Warrior's uniform and was causing unnecessary fatalities at the front, a new uniform was commissioned with more earthly colors that better blended into the environment. Though it was once considered a mark of bravery to be so conspicuous, it is also accepted that Imperial graveyards are filled with brave men. In addition, numerous deficiencies were found in the then standard armour for Imperial Warriors. Following considerable debate, it was decided by Imperial High Command that the armour would be replaced. This armour is lighter and easier to move in, but offers less protection than the previous armour. It is hoped the greater agility of the Imperial Warrior will be a greater lifesaver than any armour. In addition, an upgrade to the targeting software of the MX-2 kinetic-burst carbines allows Imperial Warriors to fire on the move. Thanks to several modifications to the carbine and the introduction of the new armour, the cost of equipment has dropped, allowing the Imperial Army to field Imperial Warriors for a lower cost. Behind the Scenes * Imperial Warriors are inspired by the samurai and the infantry of Imperial Japan. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Japan